


The Governor's Chair

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera has plans for Joan after work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Governor's Chair

Joan was signing the last form when Vera knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response. Finishing what she was doing, Joan didn't raise her head until the papers were shuffled neatly together, paperclipped and placed into her 'out' tray.

"Right, home time," the governor said.

She pushed her chair back and stood up, fastening the bottom button on her jacket and smoothing the fabric over her stomach. She looked at Vera and frowned.

"Why are you wearing that? It's over thirty degrees out there," she said, nodding towards the windows.

Vera looked down at her raincoat, something she kept in her locker for emergencies. It was zipped up to her chin and her hands were buried in the pockets. She shrugged.

"The air conditioning is cold."

"Don't be ridiculous, Vera. You can't possibly think you'll need it outside. Take it off."

"I'd really rather not."

Joan continued to look at the deputy in confusion.

"I'm clearly missing something. Just tell me what's going on. Now."

"You'll spoil the surprise," Vera pouted.

"You know I do not care for surprises, Vera. Now, come on, spill."

Without saying another word, Vera looked down at her coat, then up at Joan, before sighing and beginning to pull the zip down slowly. When the coat was completely unfastened, she held the coat open for Joan to see what was underneath.

Joan gulped and grabbed unsuccessfully for the edge of the desk before falling heavily back into her chair, her eyes and mouth open wide.

Vera discarded the raincoat and stood with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised, waiting for Joan to say something.

Finally, she attempted to speak.

"Um," Joan coughed, "You...erm..."

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Vera asked with amusement.

"Oh, not at all. I think you should always dress like that for work," Joan purred.

Vera was dressed in nothing but her high heels, stockings and black silk knickers, as well as her tie, which hung between her bare breasts. The cool, air conditioned room hit the deputy, causing goosebumps over her skin, and making her nipples tighten.

"So?" Joan continued, "I assume there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for your current attire?"

"Absolutely," the younger woman replied seriously, "I was going to drive us to a remote location, order you into the back seat and give you a lap dance. Amongst other things."

It took a few moments before Joan was able to respond.

"Well," she finally managed, "I guess I can see how you thought that might be something that I'd enjoy. Now, come over here."

Joan beckoned Vera with a finger and the deputy moved towards her slowly, stopping just in front of the governor.

"Go ahead," Joan commanded with a nod.

Vera grinned and began by leaning forward to jiggle her breasts close to the other woman's face, but just too far for her to touch them. She then blew a kiss at the governor and turned around, shaking her bum tantilisingly, running her hands over her expensive underwear, first pulling one side and then the other down just enough to provide a glimpse of the flesh on her firm backside.

Joan's breathing became increasingly heavy, her eyes fixed on what Vera was doing, shifting uncomfortably as she felt herself grow damp between her thighs.

 _Honestly,_ she thought, _how did this woman do this to her? A glimpse of skin and she felt like a dog on heat! Imagine what Vera would do to her if she realised just how much of an effect she had on her?_

Vera turned around once more and cupped her breasts, holding Joan's gaze as she circled each nipple slowly with one finger, hardening them further. Joan licked her lips, imagining what they would feel like in her mouth.

Vera leaned forward again, one hand on each arm of the governor's chair, jiggling her breasts once more before moving even closer to whisper in the other woman's ear.

"Do you want to watch me touch myself, Joan? Make myself come? Would that turn you on?"

Joan paused for a moment before responding, watching Vera carefully as she moved back and waited for an answer. Then, without warning, Joan grabbed hold of Vera's tie, pulling her down with one hand as she placed her other arm around the smaller woman's body, grabbing her bum as she rose and quickly switched their positions.

Vera gasped, not expecting it, but didn't make any move to switch their positions back. Instead, she watched Joan carefully as she towered over her, smirking before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"If you have no objections, Vera, _I_ plan on doing the honours right now."

Giving the other woman no chance to protest, not that she wanted to, Joan reached into the drawer behind her and retrieved a pair of scissors. Seeing them, Vera frowned, wondering what the governor was planning on doing with them.

With a predatory grin, Joan reached her free hand out and grabbed one side of Vera's knickers. Pulling the fabric away from her body at the hip, she cut through them. She then repeated the action at the other hip.

"Um...those cost me a fortune, you know," Vera said, looking down at her destroyed underwear.

"Oh, Vera," Joan purred as she threw the scissors onto the desk behind her and pulled the deputy's underwear forcefully from her body, "How many times have I told you? Knickers are so... _unnecessary_ , aren't they? When you consider how little time you actually spend wearing them."

"And _I've_ told _you,"_ Vera grinned, "I'll stop wearing them if you will!"

 _"Ha,"_ Joan said, before falling to her knees in front of the desk chair Vera was sitting in.

Grabbing the younger woman's ankles, Joan pushed her legs up until they were spread widely, one dangling over each armrest. Joan grinned as she took in the sight before her, of Vera spread wide open before her, wetness seeping out of her.

"You're making a mess of my chair, you know," she said teasingly.

"Well, then," Vera replied with a smile, "Maybe you should do something about that."

Joan didn't need to be asked twice.

The governor moved forward and buried her head between the deputy's thighs, licking her tongue slowly along the full length of her slit, hearing Vera gasping and moaning above her, pushing her core harder into Joan's face. Joan continued to lick along Vera's lips, drinking in her juices, although more was produced almost immediately, filling her greedy mouth with the deputy's unique taste.

 _"Ohhhhh!"_ Vera moaned as she felt a tongue on her clit, _"F...f...uckkkk!"_

Joan grinned into her core, raising her left hand to Vera's breast, feeling the hard nipple press into her palm as she caressed the perfect mound. She moved her right hand between Vera's thighs, running a finger along each side of her slit before pushing them inside.

 _"J...jooooooannn!"_ Vera bucked hard, her bum raising from the seat in her eagerness to get closer to the other woman, "M...ore!"

Joan obliged, pushing an additional finger inside Vera's core.

"Is that better?" she asked the deputy.

All Vera could manage was a loud grunt. Joan found herself moaning in response, words beyond either of them as they moved faster and faster, both breathing heavily as Vera moved closer and closer to the edge. She bucked harder and harder against Joan, fluid flowing from her and covering Joan's fingers, running down over her wrist.

Finally, Vera gripped onto the back of Joan's bun with both hands, holding Joan to her as her thighs began to shake wildly. With a final deep thrust of her fingers, coupled with her tongue lapping roughly at her clit, Vera let out a loud moan as she came, feeling Joan moaning against her, causing additional, delicious vibrations to run through her.

Joan pulled away slowly, then raised her wet fingers to show Vera, looking rather proud of the effect she had had on the younger woman.

Maintaining Vera's gaze, Joan licked her fingers clean, murmuring in approval at the taste. Vera smiled, her eyes half-closed as she watched, before letting out a happy sigh.

Suddenly, Joan stood. She retrieved Vera's raincoat and threw it at her.

"Come on, then!" she commanded.

 _"Wha...?"_ Vera spluttered in confusion.

"Didn't you say you had plans for me in the car?" Joan asked, with a wink.

As Vera put her coat on, Joan straightened up her desk, placing Vera's knickers into her jacket pocket before patting it gently.

"You owe me a pair of knickers, remember!" Vera said, "And none of those crotchless things you bought me last time, either!"

Joan threw her head back, laughing loudly, before placing a hand against Vera's back and guiding her towards the door, looking forward to finding out where the remote location was, and what else Vera had in store for her when they got there.


End file.
